


Rest In Peace My Love

by IggysNewRecipe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, I, I’m not sorry, M/M, Screaming, bloody hell ignis why do you do this, d e d dead, deace, deace robot nuTs, deace what, fuark, i hate myself and this, ignis dies but it’s not that bad I guess, im sorry, why, why did I write this, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Ignis shares with his loved ones what he wants engraved on his tombstone.





	Rest In Peace My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry everyone.

Ignis groaned and pushed harder on the wound that found itself on his abdomen, squeezing his eyes shut. Gladiolus continued whispering those sweet words into his ear, promises that’d never be able to happen. 

“Gladiolus. Iris. Prompto.” Ignis took in a shallow breath as the others lie in wait for what he was going to say, “I’m afraid I must ask for your forgiveness.” 

Gladiolus shook his head, “Iggy you’re going to make it out of this- I know you will!” 

Ignis chuckled watery, and shook his head, “I’d like to request something. On my tombstone.” 

The three around him gathered closer to the man, Gladiolus tightening his grip on Ignis, 

“I’d like for it to let everyone know about my family, my brother, Prompto. My younger sister, Iris.” 

Ignis reached out to cup Gladiolus’ face, “My husband, Gladiolus.” 

A few breaths and Ignis continued, “May it say for me to rest in deace.” 

There was a quiet silence, until Prompto spoke up, “Iggy... Don’t you mean rest in peace..?” 

Ignis chuckled, then it soon turned into a hearty laugh. One he finally calmed down he explained himself, 

“Deace nuts bitch.” 

Then he went limp in Gladiolus’ arms, their screams and cries filling the night sky as the only thing threading them together died right in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter I’m not funny but you can see things you can’t see here!!!!.!;!/!.&(&/-
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Iggysnewrecipe


End file.
